<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>leaves by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435750">leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Amnesia, Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bittersweet, Deception, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling In Love Again, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Lies, Mistakes, Romantic Comedy, dany has amnesia, kind of slow burn, or does she?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>as jon snow finds himself surrounded by friends who are beginning to settle down, he is faced to question himself if he would ever find his true love. it always comes down to just one name: daenerys targaryen—his would-be-wife from three years ago, which all went south after he left her at the altar. it must be fate when they see each other again, except…daenerys has no recollection of jon. he sees this as the perfect opportunity to pursue her once again. </p><p>(a modern jonerys au featuring corny pick-up lines)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -prologue-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<i> According to census, there are more or less five million people here in King’s Landing Metro. With that huge number of people clustered in one place, how would you know if one of them was the right one for you? What if you passed by each other, but you just ignored them? Maybe they walked by in front of you, but you had to kneel down to tie the strings of your shoes. Or, perhaps they stood next to you, but you turned to the other side to look at the traffic light. Maybe they were right there, it’s just you were too focused on doing something else. With so many people, in this city alone, there are the lucky ones who have found the one, others already gave up. But the one that hurts the most, is when you already found them, but you let them go. But what if <b> the one </b> came back to you over and over again? Will you waste away the opportunity? </i></p>
  <p> <i> <b>  - Jon Snow </b></i>  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter in a few! just have to do some last minute editing! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. -one-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"i can think of all the times you told me not to touch the light, i never thought that you would be the one"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Jon took his eyes off the road for a second, glancing at his phone on the passenger seat as he notices it light up, notifying him of a text message from Tormund coming in just in time as he halts at a stop light.  He shook his head and chuckled as he picked his phone up.
</p><p> <i> “Snow, where the bloody hell are you?!” </i> He could almost hear his friend’s voice ringing through his ears.
</p><p> It was only a few minutes past eleven in the evening. This morning, Tormund had texted everyone to meet him at the Night’s Watch—a bar uptown—tonight because he “had some important news to share to his best pals”, is what he said.
</p><p> He worked up a quick response, <i> “Almost there. See you in a few minutes you impatient bastard!” </i>
</p><p> In Jon’s defense, he had a date this very same night, on the other side of town. He had cut it short because one, he knows Tormund would haul his arse up and interrupt his date anyway if he doesn’t show up; and two, he wasn’t really having fun on the date so, it was excellent that he had the perfect excuse.
</p><p> “I’m sorry I have to cut this short,” He began smiling apologetically at Alys—his date—in the middle of dessert, “My friend needs me right now and he’s going to kill me if I don’t show up,” but he was not at all apologetic.
</p><p> “Oh, that’s alright,” Alys said seemingly without having picked up the clues, “We can just meet up again,” she smiled sweetly as she batted her eyes at Jon.
</p><p> Jon’s eyes knotted into confusion, “Erm, no. Alys, this isn’t working,” Alys’ expression changed sourly, “I’m sorry,” he said with a lack of excuse then bolted at the door.
</p><p> He winced at the memory of just thirty minutes ago, and made a mental note to make sure to message Alys soon and apologize once again. However, it was not the only memory that made his mood turn upside down.
</p><p> Straight ahead, as he looks down the road, he could already see the roof of the gorgeous glass garden located literally and precisely at the heart of the city. The moonlight adding a more enchanting effect to it as it makes the glass roof twinkle as if they were stars. 
</p><p> Jon had been there once three years ago. He smiled sadly at the memory of the woman who—
</p><p> Suddenly, a loud beep startled Jon away from his thoughts. The guy behind him has been honking at him repeatedly. He would’ve flipped him off if he hadn’t noticed that the light had already turned green. Scoffing, he went off and turned left away from the glass gardens. Not once in three years did he ever pass by that place again.
</p><p> Jon arrived at the bar shortly after, and easily spotted a parking space. As he stepped inside, he was immediately met by the familiar smell of the hardwood floors and alcohol—although a bit unusual, it was home nonetheless. The Night’s Watch has been their usual hangout place since they were gangly teenagers with fake IDs.
</p><p> It was hard to miss his friends just with Tormund’s bright red hair alone. It really stands out of a crowd. Jon grinned as he found them sitting at their booth that Jeor—the old-man owner of the Night’s Watch—always had reserved for them since they became regulars at the place and made quite good friends with him. 
</p><p> “There he is!” Edd announced rather loudly. Jon noticed that, though they were not slurring their words yet, they had a few drinks in already.
</p><p> The rest of the guys—Tormund, Sam, Pyp, and Grenn—cheered to that. “Well,” Sam began, “Come and sit already and have a drink so this guy can already spill his <i> big </i> news.” Jon laughed at took a seat beside him, pouring himself some of the ale.
</p><p> Tormund took a nice long drink before dropping his glass onto the table and wiping ale off his thick auburn beard. “Right, here it comes…” Silence.
</p><p> “The moment I tell all of you this it’s going to make it more real,” Tormund continued. They hummed.
</p><p> “This is the biggest thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life,”
</p><p> “Okay…?” Jon tapped his foot impatiently.
</p><p> “Just promise you will only say nice things—”
</p><p> “Bloody hell, Tormund, just spit it ou—”
</p><p> “Brienne and I are engaged!” Tormund laughed happily, as if he had weight lifted off his shoulder.
</p><p> Everyone’s eyes were wide and their jaws dropped, unable to process the news for the first few moments. “Did I hear you and Brienne got engaged?” A different voice questioned Tormund directly. They looked to their side finding Jeor standing there with a big grin plastered on his face and seemingly two new pitchers of ale.
</p><p> “Jeor!” Tormund screamed, “Brienne and I are engaged!” he repeated making Jeor laugh.
</p><p> “I heard. Congratulations are in order!” Jeor began, “Boys,” he said directly to the rest of them, “Now don’t keep Tormund waiting. You all know how he hates the lack of attention,” he smirked.
</p><p> Softly and slowly, Edd started, “You…” he trailed of unable to continue, “Bloody hell! You and Brienne!” Then Edd laughed coming to his senses. The rest followed Edd’s lead, “Congratulations brother! Let’s drink to that!” There was a chorus of ‘ayes’ as they poured themselves, and Jeor, glasses of ale.
</p><p> “Cheers!” They all exclaimed as sounds of clinking glasses were heard.
</p><p> Once they all calmed down for a bit, questions from everybody started pouring in. <i> How did you propose? When did you propose? When did you decide you were ready to get married? Have you told anyone else yet? </i> The usual. And Tormund answered every single question.
</p><p> “I always thought you would be the last of us to settle down,” they all laughed at Edd’s remark, “but now you’re the second of us…right after Sam! What a sharp turn of events…” Jon inhaled a sharp breath as he knew, a hundred percent, where this conversation was going. But nevertheless, he did nothing to stop it. Edd continued, “Growing up, all of us thought Jon would be the first one,” he chuckled, with good intention for sure. Edd just wasn’t aware that Jon still had unpleasant feelings about the subject.
</p><p> Whatever Edd said though, was all truth. Among them, Jon was the most romantic. He was the one to believe in true love, or fate, or even serendipity. He was the one to hold on the idea of soulmates and being tethered to the one right person for you.
</p><p> “Right, Snow,” Tormund questioned, “When are you going to get yourself a girl? Sam’s married with a kid, I’m engaged, these other three have serious relationships and you’re still the biggest bachelor in the city.” All eyes were now on him. He looked at them with a question I his eyes, <i> Are you serious? </i>
</p><p> Jon brushed the question off and chuckled for a little bit, trying to think of an answer for that. “I just haven’t found right one yet,” he shrugged.
</p><p> Tormund hummed, “I’m not entirely sure about that,” he grinned, “What about the teacher?” he suggested.
</p><p> Margaery. Jon saw her brown hair and warm chestnut eyes. She was sweet and kind, if not, a little bit shy at first. They were only dating for a month when she started making herself feel at home and acting as if they were a married couple to the point where she shadowed his every move.
</p><p> Jon dealt with it for a while, trying to make it work. But in the end, he just had to end it.
</p><p> “No, no,” Grenn interjected, “Remember the psycho boxer?”
</p><p> Ygritte. Hair kissed by fire. They had met at a boxing gym when Jon decided to try the sport. It was all fun and good but got <i> very </i> tiring when all she wanted to do 24/7 was box and box and box, it made Jon sore in the opposite way he wanted.
</p><p> “Her?” Pyp asked in disbelief, “But there was also the model, right?”
</p><p> Arianne. She was just…gorgeous. Jon didn’t have anything other words to describe her, except that she was laid back. Which at first was great, at first. She was so relaxed about everything and it was easy with her. But oftentimes, it’s like Arianne forgot that he had a boyfriend until she just…ghosted him.
</p><p> “No,” Sam disagreed, “There was also the writer,” he teased.
</p><p> Val. She was perfect. And Jon thinks he may have even fallen in love with her. But she was not—
</p><p> “Indeed. She had the same hair as…bollocks, who was it again?” Edd teased and Jeor followed through, “The woman who was there here before all of the rest,” he smiled, somewhat fondly. All Jon could do was stare as the world around him disappeared and all he could see was her. Daenerys.
</p><p> Jon along with the rest of the guys were at a speed dating event. Tormund had wanted to go because he thought maybe he could get lucky. The others went along at the prospect that maybe they, too, would get lucky. So, they registered for the event. 
</p><p> As they entered the room, Jon noticed that most of the seats at the tables were already filled. It’s as if everyone else was waiting for the six of them so the event could finally begin. His eyes went over to the counter where they were supposed to get their nameplates. That was when he saw her.
</p><p> They walked over to the counter. Edd noticed that the silver-haired woman caught Jon’s attention and decided to tease him, “Hey guys,” he began, “Looks like our boy Jonno’s in love.” The other guys snickered and teased along with Edd.
</p><p> The silver-haired goddess was wearing a yellow turtle neck top and beige plaid skirts. She had her hair up with wisps framing her face nicely and a camera slinging on her shoulder. Her face lit up when she saw another woman who appeared behind the counter. “I made it!” she said and the other woman mumbled something to her.
</p><p>Tormund whistled only loud enough for their group to hear. Edd hummed in return while the others nodded as they also ooh-ed and ahh-ed. 
</p><p> The woman saw their group and locked eyes particularly with Jon who had a grin plastered on his face. She instead diverted her eyes and looked at her friend who was placing a nameplate on her chest. She quickly stole a glance at him maybe hoping he hadn’t noticed. But he did.
</p><p> She patted her chest where her nameplate was. Jon quickly looked at the nameplate hoping to see a name. Her name, obviously. Only…he was met by the words <i> Event Organizer. </i>
</p><p> As she walked away, Jon heard a mix of chuckles and disappointed sighs. “Well,” Sam patted his back, “Sorry Jonno, maybe next time.”
</p><p> They went to get their nameplates and proceeded to their seats as the event began.
</p><p> Throughout the evening, Jon was paying less and less attention to the women he was meeting at each table as his eyes kept following <i> event organizer </i> girl as she clicked away at her camera, documenting the event.
</p><p> He tried. He really did. He initiated small talk with the women, even attempted to make jokes. But Jon just couldn’t take his attention off the woman. He had to know her name.
</p><p> The woman passed by his table, taking pictures of the couple beside his current table. Her eyes wandered off to his and he gave her a wink. He saw the woman’s cheeks redden as she walked away and go back to the counter to take a drink. Maybe taking a break. 
</p><p> He mumbled a flimsy <i> sorry </i> to the woman whose name he couldn’t even remember and went over to the counter, settling on the stool beside her. She refused to look at him.
</p><p> “Hi,” he began slowly, “I’m Jon.” he stretched out his hand for the woman to shake. There was a moment when she was sipping her drink. Then she finally set it down and turned to look at him.
</p><p> She looked at his outstretched hands and chuckled. “Erm,” she began, “I’m not actually a participant in this—”
</p><p> “That’s okay. It’s not important,” Jon reassured her, putting down his ignored hand, “I just wanted to know if you believe in love at first sight,” he grinned.
</p><p> She stopped to think for a bit, maybe seriously considering his question. Then she scoffed, “Sorry, I really don’t,” she said then proceeded to look down, diverting her eyes away from Jon.
</p><p> Jon quietly but quickly stood up and went to her other side. The woman must have felt him move as she lifted her head to look for him.
</p><p> “How about at second sight?” he said with a grin as his voice startled the woman making her look at him. She tried to hide a smile, “…Maybe?” he slyly suggested.
</p><p> This time she couldn’t suppress her smile. She was quiet for a bit, maybe thinking of something to respond to that. But Jon wasn’t going to let dead air float between them.
</p><p> “I knew I was a camera,” he said teasingly.
</p><p> “Why do you say so?” she asked.
</p><p> “Because I can make you smile,” he smiled at her as she just shook her head.
</p><p> “You know…” she started slowly, “you might not be able to get home tonight,” now it was her turn to grin.
</p><p> “Yeah? Why?”
</p><p> “Well, because you’re already on my mind,” she said pointing at her temple. He laughed.
</p><p> “If you were a basketball, I wouldn’t be able to shoot you,” he added.
</p><p> The woman hummed, “Because you’ll miss me too much?” she guessed laughing, Jon laughed with her, nodding.
</p><p> “You’re like poop,” he said again. That made the woman’s smile disappear, her face getting serious, “What?” she asked. Jon was just grinning.
</p><p> “I could never play with your heart,” She shook her head again, covering her face with both her hands.
</p><p> “This is the first time I’ve been compared to poop,” she chuckled.
</p><p> “I’m Jon” he said. Jon stretched his hands once more, hoping that this time she would reciprocate it and she did. She took his hand, smiling wildly at him.
</p><p> “Daenerys” She chuckled, “but you can call my Dany.” Unknown to the both of them, Jon’s friends saw the whole encounter with knowing smiles on their faces.
</p><p> They dated shortly after that, and it was a magical time in Jon’s life. He remembered how Dany once asked him to go to a chapel so she could pray. <i> Lord, </i> she had said, <i> I only asked for a sandwich but you gave me cake with milkshake. </i> Jon chuckled at that and she took his hand in hers. 
</p><p> He also reminisced the first time she took her to her apartment. <i> I’ll let you meet my parents. </i> He waited on the lounge as she went to her room. After a few seconds, she came back out holding two urns. <i> Jon, meet my mom, Rhaella, and my dad, Aerys. </i>
</p><p> They would also always almost hangout at the Night’s Watch with the guys. She really got along with them. Jeor was so fond of her, he treated her like a daughter. Maybe among them, Jeor missed her the most—besides Jon. Jeor even had a photo of him and Dany hung up on the wall in the bar.
</p><p> One time, they were having a date, well in in their relationship, when it rained while they were walking around the city. Dany stopped and took her shoes off. <i> You gave them to me, I wouldn’t want them to get ruined, </i> she had told him. Jon couldn’t let her walk under the rain without shoes on, so he carried her on his back as they looked for somewhere to stop by to let the rain pass.
</p><p>
Then, one day, as he woke up with Dany beside him, he realized he wanted to marry her. So, he proposed to her that very morning. It was unplanned. He had no ring at the time, so he found a string and tied it around Dany’s ring finger. <i> Until we find a better replacement, </i> Jon grinned. Dany smiled and touched his face softly, <i> This is perfect, </i> she said.
</p><p>
  Jon was pulled back to reality, remembering what they were talking about, what Jeor had triggered in his memories. He smiled bitterly.
</p><p>
  “That’s a long time ago,” he just said lightly, but still dismissive.
</p><p>
Jeor patted Jon’s back and smiled sadly at him. He stood up and went back to work and the guys continued to celebrate Tormund’s engagement.
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b> __________ </b> 
  </p>
</div><p> It was a Saturday morning and Jon had just finished his run with his dog, Ghost. He gave Ghost water and then hopped on for a quick shower. After getting dressed, his phone rang with Sam’s name popping up.
</p><p> “Sam, what’s up,” Jon asked. He was met by baby Sammy crying loud, “Whoa, what’s happened?” he chuckled.
</p><p> “Jon could you do me a favor?” Sam asked frantically, while trying to calm the baby down.
</p><p> “Sure, buddy. What is it?” he asked.
</p><p> “Gilly’s at work, and it’s my turn taking care of the baby today. We’re all out of diapers for Sammy. Could you swing by the superstore to buy some?”
</p><p> “Yeah of course. Be right there in a few.” He hung up his phone, left Ghost some dog food, found his keys and bolted. He drove to the nearest superstore ten minutes away from his apartment. 
</p><p> “Bollocks,” he muttered to himself when he saw the superstore he usually goes to is closed. He knows another store that’s another twenty minutes away. He sighed and drove anyway. King’s Landing is very congested and the traffic is one of the worst. Getting to the store took longer than expected. Good thing he easily found a parking spot.
</p><p> He went in and proceeded to the baby aisle where they had baby formula, baby food, and the much needed baby diapers. Jon took one pack then decided to take another for good measure. 
</p><p> Jon was about to check the items out on the counter when he decided he needed something for dinner tonight seeing as he has nothing really planned today. He made his way to the frozen goods when a woman with long silver hair—her back turned towards Jon—was by the meat section.
</p><p> He slowly backtracked hiding behind a shelf. He breathed heavily and slowly, his heart started beating fast. Jon could recognize that back and silver hair anywhere, any day, even if it had been three years since he last saw them.
</p><p> Jon took another peak, making sure he wasn’t very noticeable. She was now turned sideways and he can definitely confirm that the woman was indeed Daenerys.
</p><p> Daenerys began walking away from Jon’s sight, making Jon lean over so he could see her still. Jon had not realized he put so much weight in front of him until noise coming from the knocked down stack of cereals, making quite a loud commotion.
</p><p> What Jon also hadn’t realized was that he actually accidentally screamed Daenerys’ name as he fell on some of the cereal boxes. 
</p><p> He stood up dusting himself off and picking up some of the cereal boxes, a store worker helping him put the boxes back on a stack. Jon mumbled a ‘thank you’, picked up the diaper packs, and saw Daenerys halted on her tracks, looking at him with shock on her face.
</p><p> Jon slowly walked towards Daenerys with a tentative smile. Her expression immediately turned into confusion. He noticed her took a breath. Jon wondered why Dany hadn’t ran away yet.
</p><p> “Dany,” Jon breathed, “H-how have you been doing?”
</p><p> Dany looked around except Jon. She seemed to have found her senses and started walking away fast.
</p><p> “D-Dany!” Jon screamed, “Daenerys, hey,” he caught up to her.
</p><p> “Stop following me please.” She begged.
</p><p> “Look, I’m sorry.” 
</p><p> That made Dany froze. She slowly turned back to him.
</p><p> “What do you mean?” she began, calmly, “What do you have to be sorry for?”
</p><p> “I—“ It was Jon’s turn to be confused.
</p><p> “Look,” Dany sighed, “I’m not really sure what you’re sorry for…I—I…” she paused thinking.
</p><p> “I don’t even know who you are.”
</p><p> Jon was dumbfounded. “What do you mean, you don’t know me?”
</p><p> Dany scoffed, “Not that I owe you any explanation, but three years ago I was in an accident that caused me to have amnesia. I couldn’t remember anything else before that except some things about family. But other than that, nothing else really.” She said in one breath.
</p><p> “What?” Jon repeated, unable to believe the news.
</p><p> “Look, I really have to go. Whatever you think you ever did to me consider it forgotten…literally.” She smiled sadly.
</p><p> Daenerys left Jon out of breath, more questions reeling in his mind that he wants—or he needs answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp! There you go, lol. I'll try to get the second chapter up soon (if I find time in between going to uni and work).</p><p>Tell what you think in the comments below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>